


Negan Wanted More Part 1

by BreakfastAtTiffanys



Category: Negan - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastAtTiffanys/pseuds/BreakfastAtTiffanys





	Negan Wanted More Part 1

“Deeper!” I moaned as he slammed down inside of me.   
He had me pinned to the bed and was slamming his delicious meat inside of me.   
“You like that? You like how my fat cock feels stretching you out?” I moaned yes and he slammed into me deeper causing my walls to shake. He was in me for so long that my I was starting to get dry. I wanted him to drop his load in me, fill me up. He bit down on my nipple and twisted it with his teeth. I cried out and he laughed as he yanked his cock out of me and went down, bit my inner thigh and then took my lips into his mouth and sucked them. He sucked them hard and then sucked my clit hard. His tongue jabbed it’s way into my hole where it stabbed causing me to shake with pleasure. I was soaking wet now with a mixture of his spit and my own juices. He slammed his cock in me again, so hard that it hurt but I liked it. His hand slapped my hard nipples and I started to beg him.. “Cum in me! Please fill me up!” He slammed into me so hard that I just let go and began cumming. I felt him letting go inside of me and I loved it! He wasn’t finished though and I knew it by his still erect cock. He wanted more….


End file.
